Waking Up In Vegas
by Damienne
Summary: Greg reclaims Nick after two long shifts. NC-17 one-shot. Enjoy!


Author: Damienne Ross

Paring: Nick/Greg  
Rating: R - NC-17 (a little less graphic than normal for me)  
Spoilers: Very mild for first five seasons or so.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the boys, but have to take full responsibility for what I do with them.  
Author's note: I posted this to another site a week ago, and then realized I hadn't posted it here yet! But 'tis now posted, so I hope you enjoy pure smutty goodness.  
Enjoy and review!

With everything that had gone on that night, you'd of thought he'd been tired. Endless shift, endless evidence, endless groveling, mindless work on his part. He hadn't seen the outside of the Las Vegas Crime Lab in over sixteen hours. He hadn't eaten anything but half an apple and a bite of a day-old turkey sandwich in that time, either. In fact, he hadn't even stood up until a few minutes ago when he realized if he didn't leave soon, he was probably going to die of exhaustion or starvation or lack of movement or _something_, and the lab was already too overloaded with work to investigate his untimely death as well.  
So he dressed, clocked out, made a bee-line to his car and left. To go home.

At least, that's where he'd _planned_ on going.  
But as soon as he turned out of the lab parking lot in completely the wrong direction, Greg Sanders was a man on a mission. A man on a mission to see _his_ man. Because in the sixteen hours he'd just spent going through a gigantic pile of overdue paperwork, he hadn't once thought about food, or sleep, or taking a break to stretch his legs. He'd only thought about the one thing he hadn't been able to get out of his mind: Nick Stokes, his wonderful, sexy, fantastic, freaking _hot_ new boyfriend.  
Greg loved saying 'boyfriend', especially when putting in a sentence like, "Hey guys, I'd love to have a drink with you, but I'm going to go dance with my _boyfriend_ instead". Or, "Hey, Tommy, meet Nick, my _boyfriend_!" And this was not just because he loved the idea of finally being in a relationship with someone that extended beyond late night fuckings and not knowing each other's last names. No, this was also because Nick, the man he'd had the biggest, most high school-like crush on since he laid eyes on the man five years ago, had woken up in bed next to him exactly twenty-two days ago after a slightly inebriated night out. And since then, the two men had spent their time off work talking, eating, sleeping, and having the most incredible sex Greg could remember having in his entire life. They had been together almost non-stop.  
So sixteen hours apart, sixteen hours without kissing Nick, was nothing compared to sixteen hours without food.  
And he was really glad that sixteen hours was over when he knocked on Nick's door. Greg waited a few moments for Nick to answer, and when he didn't, Greg began to wonder if Nick was even home. That fear quickly flew out the window, however, when a top-naked Nick opened the door smiling at his guest.  
Nick's hair was wild and unruly, sticking out in all different directions. His legs were clad only in an old pair or ratty grey sweatpants. As Greg got closer, in a dramatic, quick motion, he took in Nick's smell; always incredible, always distinctive, even more exaggerated coming off the man now. As he moved in to embrace the older man completely, placing a bruising kiss on Nick's mouth, he took in how warm the CSI was, from head to toe; lips to lower stomach.  
"You were sleeping," Greg said completely out of breath when they pulled apart.  
"So?" Nick asked with lips swollen from a scathing kiss before pulling Greg in for another taste.  
Nick's hands grasped the globes of Greg's ass, pulling their groins together as close as possible without breaking the laws of physics. Nick moaned, Greg moaned, the two sounds couldn't be distinguished if human lives depended on it.  
Greg's hands dug into Nick's scalp, frazzling already disheveled hair into a further state of chaos. He ground his groin against Nick's, delighting in the completely delicious friction it created. They moved in unison backwards through the house, to Nick's bedroom, discarding clothing along the way that littered the hallway as tokens of a lust more unstoppable than a speeding train. They bounced off walls along the way, making banging noises and forcing hanging pictures sideways.  
The door slammed behind them once inside Nick's bedroom. Both were now completely naked, and their full erections ground against each other unencumbered now as the men kissed and licked every easily accessible part of each other.  
And _fuck_ it felt good.  
"Fuck me, Nick..._God_...Now!" Greg said as Nick threw him onto the bed.  
"Shit, G...wanted this all night," Nick returned as he shuffled rigorously on his knees through the drawer next to his bed.  
"Nick, oh, _fuck_!" One lubricant-coated finger teased its way into Greg's entrance, sending such electricity of several origins coursing through his body he thought he might actually die.  
"Nick, _fuck_!" Then another finger. Greg moaned so loudly it echoed. A third finger entered him.  
"Now, Nick...now," he chanted.  
"G...so beautiful...shit," And Nick entered him in as gentle a move as his raging body would permit.  
Moans, loud moans from both men. Nick felt Greg's tight, warm body around him. Greg felt Nick's fulfilling length inside of him, brushing against his prostate as he thrust in, out, in...  
Bodies slapped together, lips clashed, tongues explored tongues and necks and chests. Moans and grunts and both men's names permeated by God's for what seemed like a perfect eternity.  
Nick began fisting his lover furiously as he felt his climax emerging. Greg incoherently muttered the hottest thanks Nick had ever heard. And then, in a few more thrusts, both men were falling off a cliff that had become familiar, _addictive_ within the twenty-two days they had been together. As Nick spilled his seed into the latex sheath surrounding him inside of Greg, Greg released sixteen hours worth of passion onto both their stomachs.  
The room was relatively silent for a few moments, the only sounds labored breathing and almost audible heartbeats trying to return to normal as Nick lie on top of Greg, completely absorbed into him, and Greg rested under Nick's reassuring weight. They fit together so perfectly, it was almost unusual.  
Finally a small kiss to Greg's temple pulled him from oblivion, and he made eye contact with the man he was pretty certain he was quickly falling head-over-heals in love with. Eye contact and facial expressions and smiles that communicated more than a million words ever could, and finally Nick moved off of him to discard the evidence of their passion before he quickly rejoined Greg on the bed.  
"Amazing." One word from Nick, a thousand meanings behind it.  
Greg nodded and kissed him hard on the lips before they repositioned themselves into a perfectly spooned position. They were peacefully quiet for a few moments.  
"Oh," Greg spoke, "And good morning."

_-Fin_


End file.
